My Birthday is in Mess
by D's E
Summary: [A Birthday Fic for Hyukjae] Hyukjae membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar mandi karena frustasi. Dia merasa bodoh karena meninggalkan laptopnya di apartement selama dua minggu ini. Bagaimana kalau Donghae melihat semuanya? Pengakuan cintanya? Tangisan ala gadis remajanya?/"Kau hanya memiliki waktu tiga detik untuk menjawab—mau menjadi kekasihku atau tidak?"/HaeHyuk, OS.


Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae [HaeHyuk/Slight!HaeSica]

Genre: Fluffy Romance, Friendship, Fantasy

Rate: T / T+

Length: 6. 715 words [Oneshot]

WARNING! YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, AU, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, alur cepet, no edit.

P.s: It's an **AU!**Fic based on Hyukjae's birthday, not the real one, so i'm mianhae if the story doesn't turn as what you've expected. **Bacanya jangan ngebut!** You could skip the author's note under the story and go straight to the review box because it only contains my damn boring birthday greet for hyukjae.

* * *

_**A Fiction for my loveliest...**_

* * *

Malam itu langit tak begitu cerah. Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi kota Seoul, membuat sebagian orang yang tidak atau terlalu malas untuk membawa payung terpaksa berteduh di bawah atap bangunan yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Beberapa diantaranya sibuk mengumpat karena hujan datang di saat yang tidak tepat, dan beberapa yang lain mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin bisa dimintai tumpangan.

Di dalam sebuah restoran italia, seorang pemuda berambut merah menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia cukup beruntung untuk tidak menjadi salah satu dari mereka sehingga tak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Ia hanya tinggal duduk dan menyantap makanan yang sudah tersedia dihadapannya karena ada seseorang yang bersedia menanggung semua untuknya. Ya, dia tak sendirian, ada seorang pria tampan yang menemaninya malam ini.

"Kenapa tak dimakan?" Suara berat yang berasal dari arah depan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang-orang yang masih sibuk mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Ia berdecak pelan sebelum meraih gelas milkshakenya dan meminum isinya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Aku hanya bingung, ada angin apa kau mengajakku makan di tempat seperti ini? Tak biasanya," Gumam pemuda berambut merah itu. Namanya Hyukjae, dan pemuda lain yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu bernama Donghae. Hyukjae menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Padahal biasanya pemuda itu selalu menolak untuk mentraktirnya, apalagi mengantarkannya pulang secara cuma-cuma. Seingatnya, terakhir kali sahabatnya itu mentraktirnya makan malam adalah pada saat pernyataan cintanya diterima oleh Jessica, kekasihnya saat ini. Namun kali ini ia memilih untuk makan malam bersamanya ketimbang berkencan dengan Jessica, oleh karena itulah ia merasa heran.

"Jangan berkata seolah aku mengabaikan keberadaan sahabatku di muka bumi ini, deh," Balas Donghae seraya memutar kedua bola matanya. Hyukjae mencibir, bukankah dia memang selalu seperti itu jika sudah bersama Jessica?

"Sudahlah, jangan bertele-tele. Ada apa?" Tukas Hyukjae lantas mencomot sepotong pizza dari tempatnya. Diamatinya pizza itu sampai matanya kering, lalu kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada Donghae, menunggu pria berambut hitam itu untuk segera menjawab.

"Tidak, hanya saja.." Posisi Donghae yang semula bersandar pada kursi menjadi tegak, sehingga Hyukjae berpikir mungkin masalah yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Donghae kali ini cukup serius, "Aku bingung memilih kado yang tepat untukmu."

Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya, "Hanya itu?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Memang apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Sebuah pernyataan cinta?" Hyukjae merasa tertohok ketika Donghae melontarkan pertanyaan retoris yang seakan mengejeknya. Hidup ini memang tak adil, bukan? Apalagi saat orang yang kau cintai menganggap bahwa menyatakan perasaan padamu adalah sebuah lelucon terkonyol dalam hidupnya.

Ya, Hyukjae memang mencintai Donghae. Sangat. Saking cintanya, ia rela melakukan apapun agar Donghae bisa menjadi kekasih Jessica.

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan butiran airmata yang berebut untuk menuruni pipi mulusnya. Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis di hadapan Donghae, atau pemuda itu akan langsung meledeknya habis-habisan.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tak butuh apapun," Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya, "Lagipula, ulangtahun Jessica hanya berbeda dua minggu denganku, kan? Lebih baik kau menyimpan uangmu untuk membelikannya sesuatu yang berharga, dia pasti akan sangat terkesan." Jelas Hyukjae. Donghae menepuk dahinya ketika mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae.

"Kau benar, memang seharusnya aku tak memberikan apapun pada orang yang lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri sepertimu," Ucapan Donghae kembali menusuk hati Hyukjae lebih dalam dari yang ia kira. Namun pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk tertawa, karena bagaimanapun Donghae benar. Ia memang akan selalu mengalah demi kebahagiaannya dan Jessica.

_Sampai kapanpun.._

.

Hari ini adalah tepat sehari sebelum hari ulangtahun Hyukjae. Tak ada yang spesial, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Ia tetap terbangun saat alarm berbunyi, pergi ke sekolah, lalu tertidur saat jam pelajaran sejarah. Namun ia tak langsung pulang ke apartementnya karena ada janji untuk menginap di rumah Kibum. Sialnya, pada jam sebelas malam Kibum menendang Hyukjae dari rumahnya dengan alasan kucingnya membutuhkan tempat yang lebih hangat untuk tidur malam ini. Alasan yang sangat konyol, namun Hyukjae berusaha untuk tidak marah. Mungkin, mengusir Kibum dari mejanya besok dengan alasan bukunya membutuhkan ruang untuk bernafas tak buruk juga.

Sebelum membuka kamar apartementnya, ia melihat sebentar jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 23:56, yang berarti kurang dari lima menit lagi adalah tanggal empat. Hari ulangtahunnya.

Ia sempat berharap Donghae menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, seperti apa yang dilakukannya tahun lalu dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya di hari ulangtahun Donghae, namun ia tahu Donghae sibuk. Selain menjadi seorang pelajar, Donghae juga merupakan seorang model, jadi tak heran jika terkadang jam segini ia belum sampai di rumahnya. Hyukjae menggeleng, berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang tentang Donghae dari kepalanya, lalu menekan tombol virtual yang berisi angka-angka yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, yang menyambutnya hanyalah kegelapan, membuat tangan putihnya otomatis bergerak mencari saklar untuk kemudian menyalakannya.

Klik!

_**"SURPRISE~~!"**_

Hyukjae melongo ketika mendapati ada sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh orang berdiri dihadapannya, termasuk kedua orangtua dan—oh, kakaknya!

"Saengil chukkahamnida~ Saengil chukkahamnida~" Hyukjae tersenyum haru. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa Lee Sungmin, kakaknya yang selama ini menetap di Jepang, datang kesini hanya untuk merayakan hari ulangtahunnya. Matanya menatap mereka satu-per-satu sambil tersenyum tulus, namun senyumnya berubah kecut ketika menyadari bahwa Donghae tak berada diantara mereka.

"Saranghaneun uri Hyukkie~ Saengil chukkahamnida~!" Suara merdu Sungmin menghilangkan kekecewaannya. Dengan membawa sebuah cake bertuliskan nama Lee Hyukjae diatasnya, ia berjalan mendekati Hyukjae sendirian.

"Buatlah sebuah permintaan, Hyuk!" Seru seorang pemuda bersuara cempreng antusias. Hyukjae menatap pemuda itu bingung, namun di detik selanjutnya ia sudah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya.

_Tuhan, mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarnya, tapi aku ingin Donghae membalas perasaanku.._

Lalu meniup sebuah lilin berbentuk angka 18 dihadapannya dan tersenyum. Suasana di dalam apartement itu mendadak ramai. Henry, sepupu Hyukjae, memutar lagu keras-keras, sementara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, sahabatnya yang lain, segera berlari kearahnya dan memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

Hyukjae meronta ketika melihat Sungmin bersiap untuk melempar wajahnya dengan cake di tangannya, namun cengkraman kedua sahabatnya itu terlalu kuat.

Satu, dua, ti—

"HYUK—"

DUAGH!

Semua orang di ruangan tersebut sontak terkejut. Bukan, mereka bukannya kaget karena melihat wajah Hyukjae yang bertambah jelek ketika belepotan krim, karena belum sempat Sungmin melemparkan kuenya, Donghae sudah keburu datang dengan tergesa-gesa, mengakibatkan sebuah kecelakaan kecil terjadi. Kepala mereka bertubrukan dengan cukup keras, dan kini mereka jatuh tak berdaya diatas lantai.

_Pesta kejutan untuk Hyukjae hancur sudah.._

.

"...ae,"

"..nghae!"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

Mata yang semula terpejam itu perlahan mulai terbuka, menampakkan manik kecoklatan yang berada di baliknya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang terang. Butuh waktu agak lama untuk membuatnya tersadar sepenuhnya, dan begitu sadar, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah sosok yang mirip dengannya tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Enak tidurnya?" Tanya sosok itu dengan nada sarkastik. Donghae melongo. Alih-alih menjawab, ia justru mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah sosok itu dan berteriak,

"N—n—NUGUYA?!"

Sementara sosok dihadapannya itu hanya meliriknya jengah. Ia menepis tangan Donghae dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?" Donghae mengangguk cepat.

"Lee Hyukjae," Ujar pria itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi yang terletak disamping ranjang. Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya lantas tertawa geli, "Pffft—coba katakan sekali lagi,"

"Aku Hyukjae." Ulang pemuda itu dengan wajah serius. Tawa Donghae berganti menjadi ekspresi bingung, "Tidak mungkin kau adalah Hyukjae," Gumamnya. Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu tak acuh. Memang tak akan ada gunanya menjelaskan sesuatu dari A sampai Z pada Donghae, toh dia juga tak akan pernah mengerti. Oleh karena itu, Hyukjae menggunakan cara lain untuk membuktikan ucapannya. Diambilnya sebuah cermin diatas meja nakas kemudian disodorkannya kearah Donghae. Walaupun tak mengerti, Donghae tetap mengambil cermin itu dan memperhatikan wajahnya disana, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah matanya yang mendadak terlihat jauh lebih bulat dari yang biasanya.

Oh, dia tidak ingat pernah melakukan operasi mata sebelumnya.

Lalu hidungnya juga menjadi lebih mancung.

Bibirnya... _Glek._

Sejak kapan bibirnya menjadi semerah ini? Yang ia tahu, bibirnya tipis dan berwarna merah muda. Bukannya bengkak seperti habis berciuman begini!

Ah, mungkin bibirnya hanya sedang kebetulan terlihat seksi.

Kulitnya juga menjadi lebih putih dari yang biasanya.

_Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini sih mirip sekali dengan..._

"Hyukkie?" Donghae bergumam pelan, membuat sosok dihadapannya menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya dia mengerti juga.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi, sih?" Tanya Donghae dengan tampang polos, membuat pemuda di hadapannya sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, namun diurungkannya karena tubuh itu _bukan miliknya._

"Setelah melihat wajahmu di kaca, seharusnya kau dapat menyimpulkan apa yang sedang terjadi," Gerutu Hyukjae, "Jiwa kita tertukar."

Donghae membelalakkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tidak mungkin!

"Jangan bercanda!" Sergah Donghae. Ia bangkit dari posisinya semula dan menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan serius, "Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?"

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahunya. Kalau mau jujur, yang merupakan korban disini sebenarnya adalah dirinya. Ulangtahunnya sukses berantakan, dan kini dia malah terperangkap di dalam tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya. _What a damn great gift he got today!_

"Mungkin itu adalah pengaruh dari kerasnya benturan di kepala yang kita alami." Terka Hyukjae. Sesungguhnya ia juga tak tahu pasti mengapa jiwa mereka bisa tertukar. Hal seperti ini sangat tidak masuk akal di dunia medis. Lantas bagaimana cara mengembalikan mereka ke wujud semula? Dan mengapa reaksi Hyukjae biasa-biasa saja?

"Kau tidak panik, apa?" Donghae bertanya dengan sedikit kesal. Walaupun ia berusaha bersikap_ cool_, namun tetap saja ada rasa panik dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak tahu saja aku bangun 6 jam lebih awal darimu dan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 4 jam untuk menenangkan diri." Ia meraih sebuah gelas berisi air putih diatas meja dan menyodorkannya kepada Donghae. "Minumlah, kau pasti haus."

Donghae menerima gelas itu dan meminum isinya sampai habis. Hyukjae tersenyum tipis. "Kau mendapat banyak pesan dan telepon dari Jessica, apa kalian ada masalah?" Tanya Hyukjae. Wajah Donghae seketika berubah masam, membuat Hyukjae menyadari betapa jeleknya wajahnya ketika sedang cemberut.

"Ya, aku baru saja putus dengannya," Ujar Donghae. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Putus? Yang benar saja?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia melarangku untuk pergi ke acara ulangtahunmu karena ingin aku menginap di apartementnya, tapi aku meninggalkan apartementnya dan nekat pergi ke acara ulangtahunmu. Dia marah dan mengancamku untuk putus, dan aku menyetujuinya. Jadi, yah, kami benar-benar putus." Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. Berarti, ia sudah merusak hubungan Donghae dan Jessica? Ialah yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka berakhir?

"Maafkan aku..." Hyukjae mendadak sendu. Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat mata Hyukjae mulai berkaca-kaca. Oh, tidak. Tubuhnya jadi terlihat tidak _manly_ lagi jika dipakai oleh Hyukjae.

"Tak perlu menangis, kau tak melakukan apapun, kok." Donghae menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya dan menenangkannya. Ia tak ingin Hyukjae menangis di depan orang banyak dengan menggunakan tubuhnya. _No fucking way!_ Itu bisa menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai siswa tertampan seantreo SM International School, tahu!

"Lalu hubunganmu dengan Jessica bagaimana?" Donghae terlihat tak peduli. Untuk sekarang ini, ia tak ingin terlalu memikirkan Jessica, karena yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya ia kembali ke tubuhnya semula.

"Lihat saja nanti. Pokoknya, selama berada dalam tubuhku, kau harus bersikap selayaknya seorang Lee Donghae, arra?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Kelihatannya itu bukanlah hal yang sulit jika mengingat lamanya hubungan persahabatan mereka yang sudah hampir mencapai sepuluh tahun. Tapi, sekali lagi, kita lihat saja nanti.

.

(P.s: sebelum gue lanjut, gue mau ngasih sedikit info, sengaja gue tulis disini biar nggak kelewat. Kalo gue nulis nama Hyukjae, berarti yang gue maksud adalah **jiwa Hyukjae** yang berada dalam **tubuh Donghae**, dan sebaliknya. Tapi semua orang masih tetep nganggep Hyukjae adalah Hyukjae dan Donghae adalah Donghae. Jadi jangan ada yang salah paham, oke?_ Let's continue reading!_)

.

Kalau ditanya mengenai saat-saat tersulit dalam hidupnya, Hyukjae pasti akan langsung menjawab saat ini. Menjadi Donghae ternyata tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia harus merelakan tubuhnya remuk karena latihan basket hampir setiap sore, lalu pergi ke studio foto di malam harinya untuk melakukan beberapa sesi pemotretan. Belum lagi Jessica yang terus-menerus menerrornya dari pagi hingga malam. Baru tiga hari saja dia sudah menyerah, apalagi berhari-hari?

Malam ini, ia kembali berada di sebuah studio pemotretan milik salah satu majalah terkemuka di Seoul. Kemarin ia juga datang ke tempat ini, namun photographer mengatakan bahwa ia belum mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan dari pemotretan hari itu, sehingga pemotretan terpaksa diulang. Saat ini Hyukjae sedang bersiap melakukan pemotretan dengan _bangs up_ yang membuatnya terlihat ribuan kali lebih tampan dari yang sebelumnya. Ia menatap wajah milik Donghae di kaca. _Sempurna_.

Setelah yakin bahwa penampilannya sudah rapih dan tak membuat Donghae yang asli merasa malu, ia segera keluar dari ruang _make up_ untuk melakukan pemotretan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam demi menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dilihatnya Jessica melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menunggu dirinya melakukan sesi pemotretan, Donghae memang beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Jessica. Tapi, bukankah saat ini mereka sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun? Berarti Hyukjae harus menjauhi Jessica, kan, karena Donghae sudah tak ingin gadis itu mengganggu hidupnya lagi?

Hyukjae berusaha terlihat tenang. Ia tersenyum tanpa membalas sapaan Jessica, kemudian berjalan kearah _setting_ pemotretan dimana ia akan mengiklankan sebuah produk parfum khusus pria. Sang photographer memberinya pengarahan sedikit sebelum melakukan pemotretan. Ia meminta Hyukjae (yang diketahuinya sebagai Donghae) untuk terlihat seseksi dan senatural mungkin. Hyukjae mengangguk paham. Diambilnya sebotol parfum berwarna biru tua yang merupakan properti pemotretan lalu tersenyum kearah kamera. Sang photographer memberi aba-aba dengan menggunakan jarinya, lalu..

_Klik!_

Sebuah bunyi terdengar bersamaan dengan cahaya blitz yang keluar, membuat mata Hyukjae silau. Setelah mengambil gambar, sang photographer segera memeriksa hasilnya dan wajahnya seketika berubah masam ketika mendapati mata Donghae lagi-lagi dalam keadaan setengah terpejam. Diletakkannya kembali kamera miliknya diatas tripod, lalu kembali mengambil gambar.

_Klik!_

Gambar pertama, Hyukjae tersenyum lebar kearah kamera, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Gambar kedua, Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menempelkan botol parfum ke wajahnya.

Gambar ketiga, Hyukjae mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil memegang botol parfum itu di depan wajahnya.

Gambar keempat, kelima, dan seterusnya kurasa tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, karena sama saja dengan gambar-gambar sebelumnya.

Photographer dihadapannya mengerang kesal. Ia tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada Donghae, namun pemuda itu seperti kehilangan ciri khasnya dalam berfoto—terlihat angkuh dan maskulin. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Istirahat 30 menit, setelah itu bersiaplah untuk pengambilan gambar dengan outfit kedua," Ujar sang photographer, yang langsung ditanggapi Hyukjae dengan antusias. Inilah yang ia tunggu sejak tadi, waktunya istirahat!

Ia segera meninggalkan _setting_ pemotretan untuk pergi keluar mencari makan. Namun, sebelum sempat ia pergi, sebuah tangan lentik keburu mencegatnya. Hyukjae menoleh dan menemukan Jessica tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Oppa, kau lapar, kan? Aku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu, kau pasti suka!" Hyukjae terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan menuruti permintaan Jessica untuk memakan bekal yang sudah ia siapkan atau tetap membeli makan diluar. Namun ia kembali ingat kalau Donghae sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan gadis itu, membuatnya takut kalau nanti Donghae marah padanya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa," Jawab Hyukjae ragu. Ia ingin segera pergi, namun tangan Jessica menahannya dengan kuat.

"Kumohon~ Kau tak kasihan padaku yang sudah capek-capek membuatkan bekal ini untukmu?" Pinta Jessica dengan nada merajuk. Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, tak tega menolak permintaan Jessica setelah mengetahui bahwa gadis itu membuat bekalnya sendiri. Mau tak mau, Hyukjae menyetujui permintaannya. Salahkan saja dirinya yang tak pernah tega pada orang lain, sehingga ia terpaksa melanggar perintah Donghae untuk tidak menanggapi Jessica.

"Ba—baiklah," Lirih Hyukjae. Jessica tersenyum lebar sebelum menghamburkan sebuah pelukan kearahnya, membuat keseimbangan pemuda itu sedikit berkurang sehingga ia tak bisa menolak dan tubuhnya melemas.

_Jessica pasti akan terus mengganggu hidupnya setelah ini..._

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, namun Donghae belum juga bisa tidur. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping dan memeluk boneka Nemo milik Hyukjae yang merupakan pemberian darinya pada saat ulangtahun Hyukjae yang ke-13 dan masih disimpan hingga sekarang. Pemuda berusia belum genap 18 tahun itu tersenyum senang karena pada akhirnya ia dapat terbebas dari jadwalnya yang memuakkan. Tak ada lagi latihan basket, tak ada lagi pemotretan—dan yang terpenting, tak ada lagi Jessica. Hyukjae adalah seorang siswa SMA yang selalu mengajar dance untuk bocah SMP setiap hari senin dan jumat. Selebihnya, ia hanyalah seorang siswa biasa.

Merasa bosan karena tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan, iapun memutuskan untuk membuka laptop Hyukjae. Sejak dulu, Hyukjae tak pernah mengizinkan siapapun untuk menyentuh laptopnya—termasuk Donghae. Pemuda itu juga memberi _password _pada laptopnya sehingga Donghae tak bisa langsung membukannya. Berpikir sebentar, Donghae kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata yang mungkin menjadi _password_ laptop tersebut. Mulai dari nama lengkap Hyukjae, tanggal lahir, benda kesukaan, nomor keberuntungan hingga hobinya, semua tak ada yang berhasil. Donghae mulai menyerah, namun ia kembali mencoba. Siapa tahu kali ini tebakannya benar.

Diketikkannya empat digit terakhir tanggal lahirnya (yang juga menjadi _lock code _ponsel Hyukjae) dan—bingo! Laptop milik Hyukjae berhasil ia buka. Hal pertama yang dapat ia lihat adalah fotonya dan Hyukjae saat keduanya tengah berlibur ke Mokpo di hari ulangtahunnya dua tahun lalu sebagai background. Foto itu diambil ketika keduanya tengah bermain di pinggir pantai, Hyukjae tersenyum lebar dengan lengan Donghae yang melingkari bahunya. Keduanya terlihat bahagia, terlebih waktu itu Donghae belum memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Jessica. Donghae tersenyum mengingat betapa lucunya wajah Hyukjae dengan rambut pink itu, hingga guru kesiswaan sempat menegurnya karena warna rambutnya yang terlalu mencolok.

Donghae kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat isi gallery Hyukjae. Disana terdapat beberapa folder yang berisi foto Hyukjae, keluarga, teman-temannya, dan ada satu folder yang diberi nama Lee Donghae. Penasaran, Donghae akhirnya membuka folder tersebut dan menemukan 3 folder lain di dalamnya. Ketiga folder tersebut diberi nama_ Now_, _Then_, dan _Forever_.

Terdapat sekitar 400 foto di dalam folder Now, dimana sebagian besar adalah foto Donghae pada saat pertandingan basket, menginap dirumah Hyukjae, dan foto lain semasa SMA, termasuk foto saat Donghae menyatakan perasaannya pada Jessica di taman belakang sekolah. Folder Then memiliki lebih banyak foto, sekitar seribu atau lebih, yang berisi foto Donghae semasa masih berada di sekolah dasar hingga lulus SMP, foto masa kecil Donghae yang Hyukjae dapatkan dari Eommanya, dan foto-foto blur yang Donghae ambil dengan kamera milik Appanya beberapa tahun lalu. Sementara folder Forever berisi foto kenangan Donghae dan Hyukjae sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Dari saat rambut Hyukjae masih berwarna hitam hingga diwarnai dengan berbagai macam warna, Hyukjae menyimpan semuanya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat-lihat foto mereka berdua. Ia merindukan saat-saat dimana dirinya dan Hyukjae masih saling membutuhkan satu sama lain hingga mereka tak bisa tidur tanpa saling memeluk satu sama lain. Namun, sejak menjadi kekasih Jessica, intensitas pertemuannya dengan Hyukjae selama seminggu jadi berkurang. Ia hanya bertemu sahabatnya itu dikelas dan pada saat jam istirahat, karena Donghae nyaris setiap hari mengantar-jemput kekasihnya pulang. Ia juga jadi jarang mengunjungi apartement Hyukjae, apalagi menginap disana, karena Jessica sering meminta Donghae untuk menginap di apartementnya dengan alasan tak bisa tidur jika belum dinyanyikan oleh Donghae. Pokoknya, hampir seluruh waktunya dihabiskan bersama Jessica, hingga mungkin membuat Hyukjae merasa bahwa Donghae sudah tak membutuhkan dirinya lagi.

Sedang asik melihat-lihat, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah gambar yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Gambar tersebut berisi tulisan dengan wajah bahagia mereka berdua yang menjadi background. Disana tertulis kalimat yang membuat Donghae tersentuh membacanya.

_I've never known what's Donghae for me, but all i know is that i don't want anyone to take him away. Though i know that he would never consider me as one who takes an important role in his life, but he's my everything._

_And i hope this will last forever.._

Donghae terkekeh membacanya. Jadi, dia adalah segalanya bagi Hyukjae?Donghae jadi tak bisa membayangkan jika suatu saat nanti dirinya menikah dan meninggalkan Hyukjae sendiri, pasti pemuda itu akan menghadiri pesta pernikahannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah memerah menahan tangis, persis seperti seekor _puppy _yang ditinggal oleh majikannya.

Donghae melihat kearah cermin dan mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat ekspresinya menjadi sesedih mungkin. Tapi, bukannya terlihat menyedihkan, ia malah terlihat seperti sedang beraegyo.

Donghae tertawa dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Demi seluruh ikan yang berenang di laut timur, ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae cantik. Ini sungguh tak masuk akal,_ but he's indeed cute! _T^T

Setelah melihat beberapa foto dalam folder tersebut, Donghae memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat folder lain. Sepertinya, melihat koleksi video milik Hyukjae tak buruk juga. Dibukanya folder video, dan ia tak menemukan apapun disana. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mungkin Hyukjae tak memiliki satupun video. Pasti ia menyimpannya di tempat yang tak mudah untuk dijangkau orang lain.

Jangan-jangan, isinya—?!

Donghae menyeringai tipis. Dengan semangat, dibukanya setiap folder di laptop Hyukjae satu per satu, hingga ia menemukan sebuah folder yang diberi nama _404 error_ dan ber_password_. Namun, lagi-lagi dirinya dapat membuka folder tersebut dengan mudah karena Hyukjae menggunakan _password_ yang sama. _Dia memang mudah ditebak,_ batin Donghae. Folder tersebut ternyata berisi sekitar 30-40 video. Video di baris pertama adalah video berformat AVI, yang berarti merupakan video yang Hyukjae ambil sendiri menggunakan kameranya, sementara video di baris selanjutnya berformat MP4. Dan persis seperti dugaan Donghae sebelumnya, beberapa dari video tersebut adalah video _*cough* porn_.

Namun, sebelum ia membuka video porn milik Hyukjae, ia membuka video hasil rekaman Hyukjae terlebih dahulu, dan video yang dipilihnya adalah sebuah video berjudul _My Wish_. Di dalam video itu, Hyukjae tengah duduk bersila di lantai di depan sebuah meja kecil tempat kamera diletakkan. Video ini mungkin diambil sekitar seminggu sebelum Hyukjae ulangtahun, hari dimana Donghae mengajaknya keluar untuk makan malam. Ia mengenakan sweater putih dan memeluk boneka Nemo pemberiannya.

"Annyeong~!" Hyukjae memulai video itu dengan sebuah sapaan ceria seperti biasa.

"Kemarin malam, Donghae mengajakku makan diluar. Aku senang sekali~" Dia bercerita selayaknya seorang bocah yang baru menceritakan liburannya. "Dia bertanya, aku ingin hadiah apa untuk ulangtahunku? Dan aku menjawab tidak ada," Wajah Hyukjae mendadak murung.

"Sebenarnya, ada banyak hal yang aku inginkan. Jaket, sepatu, tiket konser, aku ingin semuanya! Tapi ada satu hal yang paling aku inginkan sejak lima tahun lalu, yang mungkin jika aku meminta dia tak akan pernah mengabulkannya," Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam,

"Dia."

Donghae tertegun mendengar penuturan Hyukjae dalam video itu. Apa? Dia? Siapa?

"Aku ingin dia membalas perasaanku, selama lima tahun terakhir aku terus memendamnya seperti orang gila. Ini semua salahnya karena dulu ia bilang ia sangat menyayangiku, hingga memberikan Nemo untuk kupeluk jika aku merindukannya. Tapi sekarang.."

Mata Hyukjae berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya ia akan segera menangis, terbukti dengan menguatnya pelukan Hyukjae pada Nemo.

"Dia sudah bersama Jessica, aku sudah tak memiliki hak untuk mengharapkannya lagi. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama hampir setengah tahun, aku kalah. Dan aku mengalah, dua minggu setelah hari ulangtahunku adalah ulangtahun Jessica. Aku tak mungkin meminta sesuatu pada Donghae, dia pasti akan sangat keberatan."

"Maafkan aku.." Gumam Donghae. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya meminta maaf, hanya saja, ia merasa bahwa dirinya harus melakukannya.

"Selama dia masih mengingat hari ulangtahunku, rasanya tak apa. Aku memilikinya sebagai seorang sahabat saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi tak ada salahnya, kan, aku berharap?" Hyukjae menyeka sebutir airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Kedua sudut bibirnya kembali membentuk sebuah lengkungan, ia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Ah, aku menangis lagi. Aku tak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa, sih. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti~!"

Dan video itupun selesai.

Kini, Donghae baru merasakan yang namanya menyesal. Dia telah menyia-nyiakan Hyukjae untuk seorang gadis yang sangat egois, yang selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan alasan Jessica membutuhkannya. Dia tak pernah melihat Hyukjae yang rela menunggunya selama lima tahun. Sekarang ia merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek di dunia. Donghae termenung sebentar sebelum menutup video tersebut dan membuka video lain. Setidaknya, kini ia mengerti bahwa sahabatnya itu menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya.

.

Hyukjae menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kursi dengan wajah suntuk, membuat Donghae yang sedari tadi duduk disana merasa heran. Ia menyenggol lengan Hyukjae, membuat pria itu menoleh dengan wajah masam.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae. Hyukjae menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas meja, lantas berkata, "Jadwalmu padat sekali, selama seminggu ini aku nyaris tak pernah bisa tidur sebelum jam 12 malam. Kurasa aku akan mati," Lirihnya dengan nada hiperbolis. Donghae tertawa pelan menyadari keadaan Hyukjae yang memang jauh dari kata sehat. Wajahnya pucat, matanya berkantung, dan badannya panas. Seingatnya, kondisi tubuhnya tak pernah seburuk ini sebelumnya. Mungkin Hyukjae hanya belum terbiasa.

"Maafkan aku, waktu itu Jessica memaksaku untuk menandatangani kontrak untuk bulan ini. Sekarang jadi kau yang kena, deh.." Sesal Donghae. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum samar. Ia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tak apa, aku akan berusaha agar tak mengecewakanmu.." Gumam Hyukjae dengan mata setengah terpejam. Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Hyukjae tak menolak, yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah tidur. Persetan dengan reaksi teman-temannya, ia mengantuk!

Sementara dua orang gadis di kursi belakang mendesah kecewa melihat adegan yang mereka lakukan. Salah satu gadis yang berambut pendek berbisik pada gadis satunya, "Jadi Hyukkie Oppa adalah semenya, ya?" yang dibalas gadis satunya dengan sebuah anggukan lemas.

"Yaaah~~"

Mereka mengerang bersamaan. Hancur sudah khayalan mereka mengenai Hyukjae yang mendesah dibawah tubuh Donghae, karena ternyata Hyukjae lah yang berada di posisi dominan.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut coklat terlihat memasuki kelas dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Ia segera mencari bangku Donghae, namun senyumnya luntur ketika melihat Donghae tengah tertidur dengan tangan Hyukjae yang melingkari pundaknya. Posisi yang terlalu dekat untuk seorang sahabat. Jessica mendekati meja mereka dan langsung membentak Hyukjae tanpa permisi.

"Kenapa kau memeluk Donghae Oppa? Kau gay, ya?!" Tudingnya pada Donghae yang dikiranya adalah Hyukjae. Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh gadis ini.

"Apa maksudmu membentakku seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae datar. Ia menatap Jessica malas sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain, tak ingin menatap gadis itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jessica terlihat murka. Ia melepaskan tangan Hyukjae yang berada di pundak Donghae, membuat Hyukjae menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya.

"Kalau kau memang gay, itu urusanmu, tapi jangan menjadikan Donghae Oppa sebagai korban, dong!" Teriakan Jessica membuat perhatian seisi kelas tertuju pada mereka. Sebagian terkejut mendengar ucapan tajam Jessica, sebagian yang lain hanya memperhatikan tanpa berkomentar macam-macam, dan beberapa ada yang memberi komentar seperti; "Tuh, kan, apa aku bilang? Mereka adalah gay!"

Akibat suara-suara berisik disekitarnya, Hyukjae jadi terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum dapat dengan jelas melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, dan begitu ia membuka matanya, ia menemukan banyak siswa tengah mengerubunginya dan Donghae beserta Jessica yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Hyukjae mengernyit. Ada apa ini? Apa Donghae bertengkar dengan Jessica?

"Mengaku saja kalau kau adalah seorang gay, sialan!" Suara Jessica memenuhi gendang telinga Hyukjae, membuat pria itu berjengkit kaget. Mulutnya otomatis menganga lebar. _Gila nih orang, suaranya indah banget!_

"Memang kenapa kalau aku gay? Dasar perempuan tanpa vagina! Mati saja sana!" Kali ini suara yang Hyukjae kenali sebagai miliknya menyahut. Ia mendengus. Donghae benar-benar tak bisa menjaga ucapannya, kalau sampai yang terkena masalah adalah dirinya yang asli bagaimana?

Jessica semakin murka. Kepalanya nyaris meledak mendengar hinaan yang 'Hyukjae' lontarkan padanya.

"Dasar gay menjijikkan, jauhi Donghae Oppa atau aku akan memotong penismu!"

_Aww... Sucks._

Ini harus dihentikan. Pertengkaran mereka sudah menjurus ke hal-hal berbau vulgar, disamping Hyukjae juga mulai ketakutan mendengar ancaman Jessica. Kalau gadis itu benar-benar berniat memotong penisnya bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Bagaimana masa depannya nanti? Bagaimana kalau tak ada yang mau menjadi istrinya karena dia tak memiliki penis?

"Aku tak akan menjauhi Donghae sampai kapanpun. Lagipula hubungan kalian sudah berakhir, kan? Sebaiknya kau yang pergi." Jessica merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan Hyukjae yang sangat menyudutkannya. Ia lalu mendekati Hyukjae, bersiap untuk menamparnya.

"Kau!—"

Tak tahan, Hyukjae yang asli segera bangkit dari posisinya dan melerai mereka berdua.

"HENTIKAAAN!" Teriaknya, membuat suara-suara berisik itu menghilang. Suasana mendadak hening, para siswa menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan dia katakan.

"_Oh, man,_ aku hanya ingin tidur! _Should i use his dick to shut your mouth up?_ Gigit saja sampai putus kalau kau mau, _I'm done!_" Para siswa melongo mendengar umpatan yang baru saja dilontarkan olehnya, termasuk Donghae dan Jessica. Tak ambil pusing, Hyukjae segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Semua orang membuatnya gila!

Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Donghae segera berlari menyusul Hyukjae, meninggalkan kelas dalam keadaan kacau.

"Hyuk!"

Tak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu tak menoleh, membuat Donghae harus memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Hyukjae!"

Lagi, Hyukjae tak menanggapinya. Sepertinya ia masih kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu. Tanpa berbicara lagi, Donghae segera berlari menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya. Namun, saat Donghae melihat wajahnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa Hyukjae berjalan sambil tertidur.

Oh, astaga, dia lucu sekali.

Donghae terkekeh sebelum menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya yang menjadi sedikit lebih pendek dibanding Hyukjae itu menyamankan posisi Hyukjae dalam pelukannya.

"Kalian berisik.." Gumam Hyukjae dalam tidurnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Dengan perlahan, diseretnya tubuh Hyukjae—tubuhnya sendiri, sih—kedalam kelas, dan tak ada perlawanan. Sepertinya Hyukjae memang sedang dalam keadaan sangat mengantuk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang gadis tengah memperhatikan semua kegiatan mereka dari balik tembok dan memekik kegirangan. Nampaknya mereka sudah tak peduli siapa diantara mereka yang lebih dominan, karena Hyukjae terlihat cukup keren saat berada dalam posisi itu.

.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir dua minggu tubuh mereka bertukar, dan ada banyak hal yang telah mereka pelajari. Hyukjae memahami bahwa Donghae adalah orang yang sibuk sehingga jarang memiliki waktu luang untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Donghae menyadari bahwa selalu ada seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat ia butuhkan, hanya saja ia terlambat lima tahun untuk menyadarinya. Donghae sudah benar-benar tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Jessica karena Hyukjae sudah menjelaskan segalanya dengan sangat baik, sementara hubungan Hyukjae dan Donghae malah menjadi semakin dekat. Jadwal pemotretan kosong selama tiga hari, membuat Hyukjae dapat beristirahat di apartementnya sendiri dengan ditemani Donghae tentunya. Dan kini, kau akan terkejut jika melihat Donghae, karena pemuda yang tak pernah mengganti warna rambutnya itu kini memiliki rambut berwarna biru, dan semua itu akibat ulah Hyukjae. Ia merengek demi mendapatkan persetujuan dari Donghae untuk mewarnai rambutnya, yang mau tak mau ia setujui. Hari ini adalah tanggal 16, yang berarti lusa adalah hari ulangtahun Jessica. Hari dimana—jika menurut pendapat Hyukjae—seharusnya Donghae meminta maaf dan kembali pada gadis itu.

Hyukjae meletakkan secangkir cappuccino pesanan Donghae diatas meja, kemudian beringsut mendekati Donghae yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat Donghae tengah membaca pesan lamanya dengan Jessica. Ia tersenyum pahit, sepertinya Donghae akan menerima sarannya untuk kembali menjadi kekasih Jessica.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba, membuat Donghae otomatis mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya. Donghae menaikkan sebelas alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hyukjae.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Ia balik bertanya. Hyukjae menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya barusan. "Kau tahu, ulangtahun Jessica. Apa pertengkaranmu dengannya merupakan bagian dari _surprise?_ Apa yang akan kau berikan padanya? Kencan romantis? Cincin? Apa? Ayo beritahukan padaku!"

Donghae tertawa ketika lagi-lagi Hyukjae berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu memang paling pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Donghae sudah mengetahui perasaan Hyukjae padanya—dan lagi, dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, kok, jadi Hyukjae tak perlu merasa khawatir.

Apa?

Jangan menatapku seperti itu, satu minggu bukan merupakan waktu yang singkat untuk menyadari perasaan yang kau miliki, bukan? Setidaknya, selama seminggu itu Donghae terus merenung memikirkan Hyukjae, memikirkan perasaannya, dan memikirkan semuanya. Ia tidak sedang belajar mencintai Hyukjae, tidak sama sekali. Cinta itu bukan untuk dipelajari. Sebaliknya, dia malah berusaha melupakan fakta bahwa Hyukjae mencintainya. Namun, semakin ia ingin melupakan, perasaan ingin memiliki Hyukjae dalam dirinya semakin besar.

"Hubunganku dan Jessica sudah berakhir, kalau kau lupa." Ujar Donghae. Hyukjae menggeleng, "Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kalian akan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih, kan?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam. Sulit sekali rasanya meyakinkan Hyukjae bahwa Donghae sudah tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Jessica, padahal Hyukjae sendiri yang waktu itu berakting dengan hebat dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Daripada menanggapi omong kosong Hyukjae, lebih baik ia kembali membuka ponselnya yang selama dua minggu ini dipegang oleh Hyukjae. Ia kembali membuka pesannya dengan Jessica, merutuki kebodohannya karena sering mengabaikan Hyukjae demi membalas pesan gadis itu, dan kembali membaca _thread_ pesan mereka membuat perasaan bersalah semakin muncul dalam hati Donghae. Ia yakin, Hyukjae membaca semua pesannya dengan Jessica. Ia juga yakin bahwa Hyukjae menangis saat membacanya.

"Hyuk~" Donghae bergumam pelan, namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Hyukjae. Ia menoleh dengan bingung,

"Ya?"

Donghae menghapus seluruh pesannya dengan Jessica, lantas tersenyum manis kearah Hyukjae. "Terimakasih.."

Hyukjae semakin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Donghae, "Untuk?"

"Untuk penantianmu selama 5 tahun ini," Ucapan tulus Donghae membuat Hyukjae seketika membatu. Dia tahu? Donghae tahu bahwa ia mencintainya?

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu," Ujar Hyukjae, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia meraih cangkir kopi yang tadi ia letakkan diatas meja dan menyerahkannya pada Donghae, "Pesananmu," Donghae tersenyum dan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

_Memiliki Hyukjae dalam hidupku rasanya tak buruk juga,_ batin Donghae.

"Kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, kau akan menerimanya, kan?"

Eh?

Hyukjae melongo.

Dia tak salah dengar, kan?

"Ja—jangan bercanda! Apa otakmu menjadi bermasalah sejak putus dengan Jessica?" Gerutu Hyukjae. Donghae pasti bercanda. Tak mungkin Donghae mau menjadi kekasihnya, kecuali kalau ia hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan.

Kalau itu sih, mungkin saja, kan?

.

Hari masih sangat pagi ketika sebuah bunyi mencurigakan terdengar dari arah kamar mandi yang lantas membangunkan Hyukjae dari tidurnya. Mendapati tempat disebelahnya kosong, Hyukjae segera melihat jam yang terletak di meja nakas. Jam tiga lebih lima belas menit, waktu yang masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas.

Sebuah laptop yang Hyukjae kenali sebagai miliknya tergeletak diatas sofa dalam keadaan menyala. Hyukjae segera beranjak menuju laptopnya yang menampilkan sebuah video yang masih terputar. Sial, video itu merupakan video _porn_. Ini pasti ulah Donghae!

Tapi bagaimana mungkin Donghae membuka laptop tanpa seizinnya?

"Enghhh..."

Segera dimatikannya laptopnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan menempelkan telinganya disana.

"Yeah, ohh, terus.."

Mata Hyukjae membulat.

"Donghae?" Hyukjae mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras. Bukannya berhenti, suara erangan itu malah semakin bertambah keras.

"Hyuk—ah!—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ketukan Hyukjae pada pintu kamar mandi semakin kencang, wajahnya memerah ketika mendengar Donghae memanggil namanya. Nampaknya pemuda itu tengah menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai objek fantasi seksualnya.

"_Staph it,_ _Hyuk!_—aku hampir—ohh, ayo desahkan namaku.. Nghh," Erangan Donghae semakin menjadi-jadi. Hyukjae tak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Donghae menjadi seperti ini, tapi—sial, dia kan sedang berada dalam tubuhnya? Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan hal itu?!

"Yah! Jangan semena-mena dengan tubuhku!" Pekik Hyukjae. Ia ingin sekali membuka pintu dan menyeret Donghae keluar dari apartementnya, namun ia tak ingin menimbulkan keributan sepagi ini.

"Aku tak tahan—hhh—penismu sensitif sekali, sih.." Cukup. Hyukjae sudah tak bisa menahan kesabarannya. Setelah membuka laptop tanpa seizinnya, Donghae menjadikannya objek fantasi seksualnya. Ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Donghae!—buka pintunya!"

Hyukjae membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar mandi karena frustasi. Dia merasa bodoh karena meninggalkan laptopnya di apartement selama dua minggu ini. Bagaimana kalau Donghae melihat semuanya? Pengakuan cintanya? Tangisan ala gadis remajanya?

"Ssshh.. Shedikit laghih—kau hebat, Hyuk!"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

BRAK!

SPLURT~

Hyukjae akhirnya mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan kesal. Namun naas, ketika Hyukjae baru akan masuk untuk memarahi Donghae, ia malah terpleset karena sperma Donghae yang berceceran di lantai, dan..

DUAGH!

Ia tersungkur dengan dramatis, menimpa Donghae yang masih terduduk diatas closet dengan tampang bodoh, celana yang masih tergantung di paha, dan hasrat yang baru saja dikeluarkan.

.

.

.

"...ae,"

"..nghae!"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

Mata yang semula terpejam itu perlahan mulai terbuka, menampakkan manik kecoklatan yang berada di baliknya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang terang. Rasanya seperti déjà vu.

Ia melirik seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri disampingnya dengan pandangan bingung. Mata pemuda itu terlihat sembab, hidungnya memerah dan rambutnya berantakan.

Tunggu—bagaimana mungkin ia melihat sosok itu lagi?

"Tubuh kita.. Kembali lagi? Aku kembali, Hyuk! Kau juga menjadi Hyukjae lagi! Astaga, apa kejadian di toilet kemarin membuat tubuh kita kembali?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Donghae membuat Hyukjae kebingungan.

"Kau bicara apa, sih? Kembali? Kau? Aku? Toilet? Aku tak mengerti!" Donghae terdiam melihat Hyukjae kebingungan. Sesungguhnya Ia juga tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, ini terlalu membingungkan.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Hyukjae mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan tak masuk akal Donghae, "Ini masih hari ulangtahunku. Kau langsung pingsan sesaat setelah kepala kita bertubrukan dan baru sadar sekarang," Jelas Hyukjae.

Donghae tertegun. Jadi, semua itu hanya mimpi? Tapi semua kejadian yang dialaminya terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi. Lagipula, bukankah dalam mimpinya ini sudah dua minggu setelah ulangtahun Hyukjae? Kenapa sekarang ia kembali lagi ke tanggal empat?

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanyanya lagi. Hyukjae melirik jam di dinding lantas berkata, "Sekitar—dua belas jam?"

Heeee?!

"Hanya dua belas jam dan kau sudah terlihat sekacau ini?" Donghae mencibir, membuat Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Tim medis samasekali tak bisa mendeteksi detak jantungmu, mereka bilang kecil kemungkinan kau bisa diselamatkan. Selama dua belas jam itu aku merasa putus asa. Kukira... Kau akan.. Mati," Suara Hyukjae semakin mengecil. Ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya hidupnya tanpa Donghae. Butiran airmata kembali menuruni pipi mulusnya. Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae dan meghapus airmata yang menuruni pipinya.

"Jangan menangis, yang penting sekarang aku ada disini, kan?" Ujarnya berusaha menenangkan. Hyukjae mengangguk cepat, lalu meraih sebuah gelas berisi air putih diatas meja dan menyodorkannya kepada Donghae, "Minumlah, kau pasti haus."

Donghae menerima gelas itu dan meminum isinya sampai habis. Hyukjae lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi yang berada disamping ranjang Donghae, menumpukan kedua lengannya di sisi ranjang. "Kau mau kupanggilkan dokter atau kutelpon Eomma untuk menemanimu disini?" Tanya Hyukjae yang dijawab oleh Donghae dengan sebuah gelengan.

Suasana mendadak hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Hyukjae beberapa kali terlihat menguap karena tak tidur semalaman, sementara Donghae masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Kalau semua itu hanya mimpi, berarti saat ini dirinya masih memiliki hubungan dengan Jessica?

"Apa Jessica mengirimkan sesuatu?" Suara Donghae memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Hyukjae tersentak, kemudian segera meraih ponsel Donghae yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas dan menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

"Oh, ya, dia berkali-kali menelpon, tapi aku tak berani mengangkatnya. Kalau kau ingin menelponnya sekarang, aku akan ke—"

"Aku baru saja putus dengannya," Donghae memotong ucapan Hyukjae sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikannya. Hyukjae terlihat terkejut, pasalnya mereka tak pernah sekalipun terlihat memiliki suatu masalah.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran. Donghae mengendikkan bahunya, "Kau tak perlu tahu. Intinya, aku sudah tak mencintainya sama sekali."

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti. Ia tak akan membahas masalah itu lagi sekarang, karena Donghae terlihat tak ingin membahasnya.

Jadi, apakah ia bisa kembali berharap?

_Sedikit saja.._

"Hyuk~" Donghae bergumam pelan, namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Hyukjae. Ia menoleh dengan bingung,

"Ya?"

Donghae segera menghapus seluruh pesannya dengan Jessica dan tersenyum manis kearah Hyukjae. "Terimakasih.."

Hyukjae mengernyit tak mengerti, "Untuk?"

"Untuk penantianmu selama 5 tahun ini," Ucapan tulus Donghae membuat tubuh Hyukjae menegang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jessica dan berterimakasih padanya?

"Bagaimana—" Donghae kembali memotong ucapan Hyukjae, "Ada banyak hal yang baru kuketahui saat aku tertidur. Kau mungkin tak akan mempercayainya, tapi aku merasa seperti sudah tertidur lama. Dan selama itu, aku juga menyadari satu hal, bahwa.."

Donghae menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menatap mata Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"..aku mencintaimu..."

DEG!

_Siapapun, tolong katakan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.._

"Jangan bilang kau tak percaya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan," Gurau Donghae. Ia tertawa geli melihat wajah Hyukjae seketika menjadi _blank._ Lama Donghae menunggu reaksi Hyukjae, namun pemuda berambut merah itu tak kunjung bereaksi. Bosan menunggu terlalu lama, akhirnya ditariknya wajah Hyukjae dan diciumnya pipi kanan Hyukjae dengan gemas.

Chu~

"E-eh?"

"Ini kenyataan, bodoh, aku mencintaimu!"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polos, "...bukan mimpi?"

Astaga.

"Perlu berapa kali cium, sih, untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa aku serius?" Gerutu Donghae sambil mencubit pipi Hyukjae yang tadi sempat dicium olehnya.

Wajah Hyukjae sontak memerah. Namun, ia kembali murung ketika pikiran mengenai dirinya yang hanya menjadi pelampiasan Donghae kembali memenuhi otaknya.

"Kau berkata seperti ini karena baru saja putus dengan Jessica, kan?" Lirih Hyukjae. Donghae menggeleng penuh keyakinan. Tidak, tentu saja ia tak sebodoh itu untuk menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai pelampiasan. Walaupun ini terlalu cepat karena dirinya baru saja putus dengan Jessica, tapi ia benar-benar mencintai Hyukjae. Lagipula, bukankah dalam mimpinya ini sudah dua minggu setelah hari ulangtahun Hyukjae?

"Kau hanya memiliki waktu tiga detik untuk menjawab—mau menjadi kekasihku atau tidak?" Meskipun sempat ragu, namun keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata Donghae membuat Hyukjae yakin bahwa pria itu serius dengan ucapannya. Apapun yang sudah terjadi selama Donghae tertidur, ia merasa senang karena hal itu membuat Donghae membalas perasaannya.

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap.

Donghae tersenyum, begitupun dengan Hyukjae. Saat ini, perasaan senang karena alasan yang berbeda tengah memenuhi hati keduanya, membuat mereka tak bisa berhenti tersenyum hari itu.

Donghae menarik tengkuk Hyukjae agar mendekat kearahnya, kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka. Cukup lama hingga lumatan-lumatan lembut tercipta di bibir keduanya yang saling bertautan. Hyukjae melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Donghae, begitupun dengan Donghae yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hyukjae untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

_Tuhan, apakah kau sudah terlalu bosan mendengar permintaanku sehingga kini kau mengabulkannya?_

Hyukjae membatin sambil tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Pintu kamar rawat Donghae terbuka, menampilkan sosok Eomma Donghae yang datang bersama kakak laki-laki Donghae dibelakangnya.

_Oops._

Eomma Donghae yang baru ingin menyapa mereka berdua itupun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua pemuda yang baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih itu. Dengan perlahan, ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar Donghae, lalu tersenyum jahil kepada anak sulungnya.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggu mereka, Donghwa-ya," Ujar Eomma Donghae, lalu berjalan mendahului Donghwa ke ruang tunggu seraya bersenandung kecil.

Donghwa mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, indahnya gairah masa muda~" Gumamnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul sang Eomma, meninggalkan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sedang asik berbagi kebahagiaan di dalam kamar.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Akhirnya selesai juga!

HAPPY ~belated~ BIRTHDAY, LEE HYUKJAE! There was damn many wishes i'd like to write down here yet i ended up staring at this without even write any wish. Have a better life one sia, i love you and every single thing you do. Jangan bikin orang kesel mulu, jadi orang baik dong sekali-kali, gue bosen ngecurse lo mulu. Permintaan terbesar gue buat lo, Hyuk-fucking-jae;

CEPETAN NIKAH, LO UDAH TUA! /lirik donghae sampe mata kering/

Semoga Donghae ngasih anak *dor* maksudnya kado yang lebih bagus daripada makan malem gratis di Grill5, dan semoga dia cepet nyadar kalo lo itu makhluk tuhan yang paling seksi! (Gue ngomong apasih)

Intinya, please be happy as well as i always wished for.

EBERIYON LABYOU!

Sedikit curhat, ini ngepostnya telat gara-gara gue jalan mulu dan tiap jalan gue gak bawa hp, jadi gabisa nyelesaiin tepat waktu. Fic ini akhirnya selesai hari ini dan langsung gue publish setelah wifi mau diajak kerjasama T^T

Nah, buat ngisi waktu luang, kalian boleh ngebash gue sepuasnya! /nggak/ maksud gue, ngisi kotak review dengan komentar apa aja asal jangan lanjut. (Ini oneshot ya mana mungkin lanjut-_-)

Buat Fic lain, yang mau nunggu boleh nunggu, maaf gabisa lanjut dulu karena selama sebulan ini gue mau fokus. Buat lo yang baca ini, iya elo, doain ya biar gue lulus dengan nilai diatas kata super, masuk SMA yang damn kewl dan bisa update secepatnya!

I sarang you kamsa~~ *ngilang*


End file.
